Truth or Ed
"Truth or Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed and Eddy take over Edd's duties of the school newspaper. Plot Eddy is still always the last one to be picked for team games. The fact that Rolf even chooses the sedentary Plank over him to be on his side for basketball does little to boost Eddy's flagging ego (Ed then ends up puncturing the ball with his Teeth!). In contrast to his pal however, Double D is having a very good day, in fact he's just been made the editor of the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler, the school's rather dull little newspaper whose sales figures are slumping almost as much as Eddy's ego. For excited Double D though, he might just as well be heading up the Wall Street Journal! On learning that Edd needs help selling the paper Eddy is unmoved, it sounds like too much hard work. On learning that Edd needs help selling the paper for *ker-ching* cash however, he's right there giving it all he's got and it isn't long before his agile mind has figured out a way to both increase sales and make the paper a lot more interesting. Once Edd is out of the way (To interview the knitting club about make the world's largest doily), Eddy's plan is put in motion and newsboy Ed soon has his hands full as eager customers clamor to read the latest scoops and exposes as ace reporter Bobby Blabby dishes the dirt on everyone in the Peach Creek Extreme Magazine. Now of course the trouble with scandal and gossip and embarrassing revelations is that they're all fine and dandy when they're happening to someone else, but when its you who's suddenly the center of attention, being pointed and whispered at, well then suddenly it ain't so funny. Sarah's in tears and at Nazz's throat and Rolf and Kevin are turning ugly. Bobby Blabby starts off as something of a hero as the Kids become hooked on his ridiculous fabrications and as the quarters roll in Eddy's riding high on his alter-ego's wave of popularity. But of course it can't last long, the kids begin to feel hurt and ridiculed and then they start to ask just who this Bobby Blabby really is. They grabbed Edd and they are about to put him on the conveyor. Innocent Edd is caught in the middle of the hue & cry but fortunately for him Eddy's big mouth saves the day before the kids can exact retribution on the wrong guy and as Edd happily takes up his role of roving reporter once again it's Eddy who's left looking a bit of a knit! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': to be picked for the basketball game "Hey guys! Wake up! Yoohoo! What are ya, blind? I'm red hot, baby! Right here! Pick me! Come on! The light don't get any greener! Eddy goin' once, Eddy goin' twice, sold to the guy with-" Rolf: the ball at Eddy for getting agitated from his constant talking "His shrieks rip through Rolf like Nana's cabbage stew!" ---- *'Ed': "Oh look, it's me! It says miniature mutant aliens have colonized Ed's head and are mining bubble gum from his skull. Cool!" ---- *'Ed': "Extra! Extra! Nazz kicked off cheerleading squad!" Sarah: "What? Let me see!" Jimmy: looking at a badly constructed splice of Nazz with monkey legs "Ohhh, Bobby Blabby says head cheerleader Nazz was let go for refusing to shave her legs!" ---- *'Eddy': "I'd rather wear Ed's underwear for a week!" Ed: "Not today, Eddy! I'm flying solo." Edd: "How about you Ed? Are you ready to take that first step into the exciting world of journalism?" Ed: "As long as I don't get any on my shoes, Double D. My mom has got new carpet." ---- *'Ed': "Extra! Extra! Kids pelt Ed with can't-sell-school papers! Not a one." Eddy: article "'Jimmy Makes Shortcake?' I wouldn't line a birdcage with this bunk!" Edd: "I'll have you know, Jimmy's shortcakes are the best I-" with newspaper in the face Eddy: "Where's the scandal?! That's what sells papers!" Ed a sandal: "Yep. Because sandals are baked fresh daily, Double D." Eddy: "Ignore him. Just stick to the script." ---- *'Edd': for a scoop "My sources tell me that the knitting club is attempting to darn the world's largest doily!" Eddy: sarcastic "Wow! That's like the scoop of a lifetime, Double-D! You'd better whoop it on over there before their arteries harden!" ---- *'Ed': "Pick paper up! Pick paper up!" ---- *'Eddy': "Let's see what we got here. an idea from shredded pages "Fork...boy...created"...I got tomorrow's headline, Ed! "Fork Boy created in cooking class! Meatball jabbed and teachers run for napkins!" I like that. ---- *'Rolf': article about Jonny "Jonny 2x4 forged into his nostrils and found the lost city of Atlantis yesterday!" Jonny: the paper: "Hey Rolf! Did you hear about Kevin having the biggest collection of spandex bike shorts under his mattress?" Rolf: inside Jonny's nose "Rolf sees no city! Only darkness and sesame seeds, yes?" ---- *'Nazz': a paper to Sarah "I know it was you who went to Bobby Blabby with that hairy leg story, monkey-face!" Sarah: to Nazz, after record scratches squeeks "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" ---- *'Kevin: Double D over the printer'' "You'd better spill the beans, Mr. Editor, or you're paper pulp!" '''Edd: "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kevin: the newspaper "Who wrote this stuff?!" Edd at the paper: "Miniature aliens? Hairy legs? Lost cities and... spandex bicycle shorts? Who indeed is Bobby Blabby?" attempts to sneak off with the money "Eddy? Care to explain?" Eddy: nervously "What? Uhh... Couldn't tell ya. Sounds like a jerk-" coins fall off Eddy's head Ed: "You dropped your loot, Bippy Boo-boo!" Eddy: "IT'S BOBBY BLABBY! GET IT RIGHT!!!" puts his hands against his mouth, realizing he has said the wrong thing "Oops..." ---- *''is forced into knitting a doily'' Edd: "Sounds like a front pager." Ed: "Smells like a back pager." Eddy: "I hate doilies!" Articles *Mini mutants colonizing Ed's head. *Sarah part of a "Secret chimp foghorn race". *Atlantis found in Jonny's nostril (Jonny fell for his own lie!) *Rolf bulldozes Kevin's House for a home for his grandmother. *Nazz kicked off cheer-leading squad for refusing to shave her legs. *Kevin owning the world's largest collection of spandex bike shorts. *A "Fork Boy" created in cooking class. *Jimmy's butt kicked into next tuesday by the girl's curling club. *Bobby Blabby tricked you! Trivia/Goofs *In the beginning of the episode after Eddy exclaims to Edd that he would rather wear Ed's underwear for a week, Ed says "Not today Eddy! I'm flying solo", implying that he is not wearing any underwear at the moment. *Did you spot the date on the school's printing press? AKA 1957 - the year Danny Antonucci was born, and the AKA refers to A.K.A. Cartoon, the shows production company. *The Drama Club's poster says 'Ask Mr Toomey' who of course is Corey Toomey; Ed, Edd n Eddy's character and prop designer. *'Sabrina Rubber Duck talks Korea' headline is a reference to storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti. *'Volunteer Yearbook Club is ran by Nurse Prowse who is referring to Ceile Prowse. *This is so far the only episode that one of the Kanker Sisters appear (May) but not the other two. Look for her when Rolf sends Wilfred to the classroom. *Right after Eddy sends Edd to search for the knitting club, he tosses all of the old non-scandalous newspapers in the air. However, when they fall back down, you can see that they are all Eddy's scandalous newspapers, even though they had not been manufactured yet. *Running gag: Ed keeps forgetting, and screwing up Bobby Blabby's name. *The Kankers and Plank are the only ones who didn't get scandalous news stories about them. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "Just stick to the script." *Jonny never did actually get mad at Bobby Blabby, even though his article, like all others, was a scandalous lie, however, his article was the only one that didn't say anything bad or negative about him. *When Jonny was reading the article about the knitting club being formed with only one member at the end of the episode, you can see another article entitled, "Pig Makes Top Score on Test.", with Jonny's huge head blocking the picture. Earlier in this episode, Rolf sent Wilfred into a test room, dressed up as Rolf, so this could possibly mean that Wilfred is this pig and he made the best score. Galley Image:Cute_Edd.jpg|What's with you? Image:Bobby_blabby.jpg|Bobby Blabby Image:Edd-itor.png|Edd Working for the school newspaper Extra.JPG|"EXTRA,EXTRA!!READ ALL ABOUT IT!!!" Video ''This video was uploaded by jff325 on youtube. '' tLMXNDgBlU8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks